


She Doesn't Know What She's Missing

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just genderbent, but also an American High School AU.  At least I renamed John Jane, rather than Noel.</p><p>Inspired by the Ukulele Orchestra of Great Britain's cover of Teenage Dirtbag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Know What She's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm going to say this is Other: Genderbent for AU_Bingo, because I might end up trying to get another bingo there.

Sherlock wouldn't say she was afraid of Jane's boyfriend, but she did know for a fact that he'd brought a gun to school two Thursdays back. It did kind of put a damper on the way Jane would stare at Sherlock like she was the smartest person Jane knew. Sherlock wanted more of that, she wanted Jane to look at her like she had the first day of the year when Sherlock had explained how she knew that their calculus teacher had skipped his normal cigarette this morning in favor of going over the syllabus an extra time, and that he acted in amateur theater on the weekends.

Sherlock briefly entertained the possibility that Jane's boyfriend - Sherlock knew his name, she just didn't think he deserved as ordinary a name as _Thomas_, not when she was stuck with the monstrosity that was Sherlock - would be amused, or _turned on_, by the thought of Sherlock making out with his girlfriend, only to see that he was too _insecure_ for that to ever work.

Therefore, in order to _respect boundaries_, and Mycroft was always telling her that she needed to work on that, Sherlock only smiled briefly at Jane when they saw each other in the hallway or in class. Sherlock didn't attempt to wow Jane at all with her fairly remarkable brain, except where it couldn't be helped, like in those classes they shared. (And really, no one could blame Sherlock for being brilliant at calculus. Except for all those people who totally did, but they were beyond help.)

The _only_ reason that Sherlock went to prom at all was _not_ because she thought Jane would look frankly stunning if she ever dressed up, but because Mycroft was making her. At the least, he'd insisted that she have this "normal" high school experience and implied that she'd enjoy it. Sherlock figured she could always get high. It would probably make the experience much more enjoyable.

"I'm not wearing a dress," Sherlock told Mycroft, rather than mentioning that she needed pockets to hold the cocaine in. It seemed that he had taken vacation off from work solely so that he could come back and annoy her.

Mycroft frowned at her, like he didn't recognize that that was what girls were supposed to do at their proms. "I'll come with you to help you pick out a tuxedo."

Sherlock frowned back at him - not pouted, she did _not_ pout. "Did Mom put you up to this?" she asked.

"Don't be silly, Sherlock," Mycroft said. "If this were coming from Mom it would be an order. Now, shall we go?"

Even Sherlock could admit that Mycroft had decent taste in clothing, and the tuxedo they did end up with was surprisingly flattering on her. At least, Sherlock was surprised, Mycroft just told her not to be silly.

Still, there was the fact that even a full bodysuit equipped with everything Sherlock would need to break into the Louvre wouldn't have made prom itself any less painful. Particularly not with the way Jane's boyfriend kept staring at her across the room, like he was going to kill anyone who even got close to her.

Sherlock glanced from Jane's boyfriend to Jane herself, who was wearing an incredibly flattering red dress, not that Jane needed the help, that challenged Sherlock's ability to look away even when she knew she'd stared enough. Jane had apparently decided to approach Sherlock, who was torn between standing there like she knew what she was doing or fleeing for the bathrooms.

"Hello," Jane said when was close enough to be heard.

"Hey," Sherlock said, because it seemed like the thing to say.

"Jane," Jane introduced herself.

"I know," Sherlock replied. Jane blinked at her. "I'm Sherlock."

Jane grinned, bright and beautiful. "I know," she said. "Anyway, Thomas-"

"Your boyfriend."

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Jane corrected.

Sherlock attempted to reclassify everything that had happened this evening in light of that new piece of information. "Thomas?" she prompted when she'd done that.

"Right, well, it's stupid, really. But when we were breaking up he said, well, _implied_ that you might have a thing for me." As much as Sherlock hated Thomas, she hadn't wanted to be a part of their breakup. Even if he was dick. She didn't want him deciding she was to blame, even if he decidedly _did not_ scare her. Sherlock could still acknowledge that he was scary. Sherlock bit her lip to keep from apologizing; Jane clearly wasn't done yet. "I'm not saying that you do, but if you do it's fine. And I might then want to ask you for a dance. Only I do hate to be rejected, so that's why I'd like to know first whether or not you'd agree."

"I don't dance," Sherlock said seriously. "But I could. With you. If you did want that."

Sherlock had thought Jane's smile before was beautiful, but her smile now was the rainbow compared to the storm that came before it. Jane held out her hand, and Sherlock took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
